The FNAF Gang
by SammyGems
Summary: The FNAF Gang is getting 3 new animatronics. Will they get along or no? What will happen? Read to find out. Hope you enjoy! :P
1. New Animatronics?

**Ok so here's a story about the Pizzeria. This will have my 4 FNAF Ocs Icy(the wolf), Sword(the wolf), and Chelsea(the cheetah). I don't own any of the characters other then my OCs. Also the toys and the originals are all in the same pizzeria(and Springtrap, Goldie, JJ, and BB are also there).**

One morning Mangle woke to Freddy yelling. She looked over at her brother(Foxy) and found that he was already awake. "Ye want to see what be happening?" Foxy asked. Mangle nodded and the 2 of them peaked out of the curtains. They both looked at Freddy and saw him running around yelling about something. Foxy could make out the words 'new', 'animatronics', and 'soon'. Mangle was about to ask Freddy what was going on but then Chica asked for her. "Freddy, what's going on?" she asked. "OK EVERYONE GATHER HERE NOW!" Freddy yelled. Goldie, Springtrap, Chia, Bon Bon, Fredrick, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, BB, JJ, and Mira walked over. Freddy stepped onto the stage and begin to speak. "Ok everyone. The reason why I'm-" he started. "running around like an idiot and yelling?" Mangle asked sounding sarcastic. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie giggled, but Freddy glared. "As I was saying. We're getting 3 new animatronics. 2 are girls and 1 is a boy." Mangle, Mira, Chica, Chia, Bon Bon, and JJ all got really happy and excited. The boys just stared at the girls with weird looks.

A few hours later Mangle, Chia, JJ, and Bon Bon were sitting at a random table talking while Chica made them some pizza. Bonnie walked up behind Mangle and hugged her from behind, surprising her. "Oh, hi Bonnie." Mangle said looking up at her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Chica was cooking her pizza, Foxy came in the kitchen. "Hey lass, what ye be doing?" he asked. "Oh hi Foxy. I'm making pizza for me and the girls." Chica said. Chica and Foxy started talking while outside Bonnie and Mangle went to the backstage room to talk.

 **A little while later**

"THEY'RE HERE! THE NEW ANIMATRONICS ARE HERE!" Freddy yelled. 3 animatronic size crates were brought in and Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy each opened one. Inside the one Freddy had opened was a gray male wolf. He had blue eyes, and was wearing a belt that had a sword in it. In the one that Bonnie opened there was a female wolf. She had ruby red eyes, and was wearing a yandere simulator outfit. In the one Foxy opened there was a female cheetah. She had green eyes, and was wearing a black dress. They activated the newbies. "Hello, I'm Sword and this is Icy and Chelsea." said the male wolf. "Hi." Chelsea said. Icy was looking at Bonnie and had small hearts in her eyes. "I'm Freddy and this is Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredrick, Bon Bon, Chia, Mangle, Goldie, Springtrap, BB, JJ, and Mira" Freddy said and pointed at each of the animatronics. "Chelsea, Icy, we made pizza. Let's go eat." Chia said. "You mean 'Let's Eat!'" Chica said.

The girls all went to go eat. "So tell us about yourselves." Chelsea said. "Well, I'm a fox, I'm Foxy's sister, and I'm Bonnie's girlfriend." Mangle said. "I like making pizza, I'm dating Foxy and Chia's my older sister." Chica said. "I'm dating Fredrick and Bonnie's both my brother and teaching me guitar." Bon Bon said. "I like cooking with Chica, Mangle's my best friend, and I'm dating Freddy." Chia said. "I love balloons and batteries and I have a crush on BB." JJ said. "Me and Goldie started dating a little while ago and that's all I'm saying." Mira said. "Well, I love jazz dance and I honestly think Springtrap is kinda cute." Chelsea said. "I love playing Yandere Simulator and other games." Icy said.

 **That's all for now, hope everyone enjoys. Also so no one gets confused:**

 **Toy Freddy = Fredrick**

 **Toy Bonnie = Bon Bon**

 **Toy Chica = Chia**

 **The Marionette = Mira**


	2. Chapter 2: New Love

**Yay! A new chapter! Here's some stuff about the newbies. Also I don't own any of the FNAF characters, I only own my 3 OCs. Also I had an error in the last chapter where I said my 4 OCs instead of 3, so sorry bout that.**

 **A Few Days After the Newbies Came**

Mangle and Bonnie were sitting on the roof of the Pizzeria on a date while eating pizza and they were talking about their friends (not mean stuff) and the new animatronics. Meanwhile they didn't know that someone was watching them.

Chica and Chia were cooking and talking about their boyfriends. "So how's things with you and Freddy?" Chica asked. "Things are good. How are you and Foxy?" Chia asked. Chica gave her sister a thumbs up. The girls continued cooking, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" the two girls asked. "It's me, Chelsea." said the voice on the other side of the door. "Come in." Chica said. Chelsea came inside the kitchen.

"Could I ask you something?" Chelsea asked. Chica and Chia looked at each other then looked at Chelsea and nodded. "Do you think your could get me or Springtrap to talk to each other?" Chelsea asked blushing. Chica thought for a minute and Chia said "Sure, hold on." Chia ran out of the room to find Springtrap. She found him in the backstage room. "Hey Springtrap, can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure." Springtrap said. "Do you like anyone?" Chia asked. Springtrap blushed, "Yes, I like Chelsea. She's really nice and really pretty. Think she would like me back?" Springtrap said. "Go talk to her." Chia said "She's in the kitchen."

Springtrap stood up and followed Chia to the kitchen. Chelsea bumped into Springtrap and fell on top of him on her way out of the kitchen. They both blushed madly. "Um..." Springtrap and Chelsea said. Chia and Chica went back to cooking. "Do you want to go to the stage?" Chelsea asked. "Sure." Springtrap replied. The two of them went to the stage. 

"Sprintrap, do you like me?" Chelsea asked him. "No. I don't like you, I love you." he replied. Chelsea blushed. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. Chelsea blushed even more. "YES! Of course. I love you too!" Chelsea said. Springtrap and Chelsea shared a kiss after that.

 **Meanwhile on the Roof**

"Oh Bonnie~Senpai, why must you be dating Mangle? You could be with someone better like me." Icy said quietly in the shadows. She was hiding in the shadows watching Mangle and Bonnie's date. "Icy, what are you doing?" a male voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Sword standing behind her. "Oh, hi Sword. I wasn't doing anything." Icy said shuddering. "Icy stop spying on their date. It's rude." Sword said. He grabbed Icy's wrist and pulled her back inside of the building leaving Bonnie and Mangle to finish their date.

 **That's it for now. Also look at 'My OCs', I'll be adding two new characters to it. So bai for now. ~SammyGems**


End file.
